<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Smp Angst Oneshots by Kytas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490252">Dream Smp Angst Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytas/pseuds/Kytas'>Kytas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytas/pseuds/Kytas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing angst stuff about the dream smp, l'manberg and about individuals of them. You can make suggestions in the comments and I see which one I might write out.</p><p>I'm not doing anything with romantic relationships and stuff; it's all platonic.</p><p>Gimme ideas please, I don't have them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Smp Angst Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Introduction<br/>2. Themes<br/>3. Dont's<br/>4. Other stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Introduction</p><p>Hi! English isn't my first language and it's my first time ever writing on this website and writing in english, so there might be spelling mistakes or stuff like that.</p><p>But I'm trying my best to produce good oneshots and hope to get many comments with ideas for minecraft oneshots</p><p> </p><p>2. Themes</p><p>I wanna write angsty stuff and have no problems with writing violence, fear or death (if it's actually good is another story) so don't be shy to put some of yours ideas in the comments (please)</p><p>I'm gonna write about the Dream Smp and L'manberg, but also about individual characters of them. So basically everything and everyone if it has to do with angst, fear, violence, anxiety, panic and shit and if I like it</p><p> </p><p>3. Dont's</p><p>I won't do stuff about sexual acts or even not romantic relationships (well, maybe there are some but I won't describe them much) and I don't ship people, especially not minors. If you do that, you're disgusting. <br/>And if anyone of the characters in the story are uncomfortable with this, I'll take it down the second I get to know it.</p><p> </p><p>4. Other stuff</p><p>I think I already said everything I need. So if you have questions you can ask and don't forget to put your ideas for Angst Oneshots in the comments.</p><p> </p><p>Thank ya all</p><p> </p><p>Bye</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>